cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Dragonball Z: Deadzone ''(2005; anime) [Ginger]: Killed in an explosion after being hit by Goku's (Sean Schemmel) Kamehameha blast. *''Dragonball Z: World's Strongest ''(2006; anime) [Dr. Kochin]: Dies (off-screen) of old age before the events of the film; his brain is then placed in a robot body. He is later stepped on by his master, Dr. Wheelo (R. Bruce Elliott) in his giant robot form, causing him to fall into a shaft and get electrocuted by a wire, causing him to explode. *''Dragonball Z: Wrath of the Dragon ''(2006;anime) [Hoi]: Stepped on by Hirudegarn (Robert McCollum) after he decides to stop listening to him. Television Deaths *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Laws And Promises'' ''(2006; anime)'' [Colonel Frank Archer]: Shot to death by Riza (Colleen Clinkenbeard) after he tries to kill Colonel Mustang (Travis Willingham). *''Soul Eater: Warrior Or Slaughterer? Showdown. Mifune vs. Black Star? (2009; anime)'' [White☆Star/Excalibur]: "White☆Star" falls to his death when he is battling Mifune (voiced by Robert McCollum), thirteen years before the start of the anime. We learn of his death through flashbacks of the events surrounding his death when Mifune was battling his son Black☆Star (voiced by Brittney Karbowski). ("Excalibur" survives the plotline.) (For the Japanese version, see Kenta Miyake.) *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Assault on 42'' (2012; animated) [Donnie Gill a.k.a. Blizzard/David a.k.a. Whirlwind/Clay Quartermain]: "Blizzard" was killed by the annihilation wave. "Whirlwind" was killed by the bugs. (Clay Quartermain survived) *''Naruto Shippuden: Origin of Pain (2013; anime) ''[Yahiko]: Commits suicide by forcing himself on Nagato's (Vic Mignogna) kunai while under threat by Hanzo (Richard Epcar), urging him to continue the Akatsuki's mission. His remains were soon used as the base for Pain's Deva Path, through the use of Nagato's Rinnegan and chakra receivers. Video Games Deaths *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [Private First Class Joseph Allen/Additional Voices]: In the mission "No Russian," Troy is fatally shot in the chest by Roman Varshavsky when trying to escape an airport massacre instigated by Roman after his status as an undercover C.I.A. agent has been leaked in order to spark a war between the United States and Russia. Troy also voices other American allied squadmates within Task Force 141 and the United States Army Rangers. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (2009) [Kul Teska]: Killed along with entire base after Catherine Taber sabotage the beam cause itself to be destroy along with the base. *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' (2010) [Zeta Prime/Jetfire/Additional voices]: Tortured to death by Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr), he dies from his injuries, his body is then brought back to the high council by Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen), Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch), and Sideswipe (Travis Willingham). Jetfire survived. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [Kai Leng]: Stabbed in the chest with an omni-blade by either Jennifer Hale or Mark Meer, after Troy attempts to stab him/her in the back with a sword. *''BioShock Infinite'' (2013) [Booker DeWitt]: Allows himself to be drowned by several alternate reality versions of Courtnee Draper in an attempt to undo the events of the game. *''BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea'' (2014) [Booker DeWitt/Zachary Hale Comstock]: Impaled from behind by a Big Daddy's drill after Courtnee Draper reveals that she lured him into a trap. *''Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor'' (2014) [Talion]: Throat slit by Nolan North after witnessing the deaths of Laura Bailey and Jack Quaid. Troy comes back to life when Nolan's ritual accidentally binds the spirit of Alastair Duncan into Troy's body instead of reviving Steven Jay Blum. *''Far Cry 4 (2014)'' [Pagan Min]: Towards the end of the game, Troy can die in the two following methods. When confronted by James A. Woods in his dining room, the player can choose to shoot Troy in the head. Alternatively, if James decides to join in on Troy's meal and returns his dead mother's ashes to a shrine, Troy can leave Kyrat via helicopter. At this point, the player can choose to let Troy fly away, or shoot down the helicopter with a rocket-propelled grenade, killing Troy in either the ensuing explosion, or the helicopter crash killing Troy on impact. *''Mortal Kombat X'' (2015) [Shinnok/Fujin/Erron Black]: During the game's story mode, "Shinnok" is decapitated by Richard Epcar off-screen prior to the game's epilogue, with his severed head delivered to Tom Choi and Karen Strassman. "Fujin" and "Erron Black" are still alive in the game's story. *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015) [Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Two-Face]: Playing multiple roles, "Two-Face" is shot dead by Mark Hamill during Kevin Conroy's fear-toxin-induced hallucination caused by John Noble. In reality, Two-Face survives regardless of his side-content being completed. Jason Todd survives the game. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (2015) [Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot]: A timeline at the end of the game reveals that Troy died of a heart attack, induced by FOXDIE, three decades after the events of the game (depicted in 2008’s Metal Gear Solid 4). *''Batman: The Telltale Series'' (2016) [Bruce Wayne/Batman/Thomas Wayne]: Playing dual roles, Thomas Wayne is shot in the head alongside Lorri Holt by Jarion Monroe. Bruce Wayne survives the game. *''World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) '[Gul'dan] At the end of a long battle, Troy is destroyed when Liam O'Brien lifts him into the air and disintegrates him with fel energy. His skull is then subsequently crushed by Liam. *Middle Earth: Shadow of War (2017)' [''Talion] Passes on into the afterlife after Troy’s physical body perishes during the destruction of Steven Jay Blum and The One Ring depicted in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. *''God of War'' (2018) [Magni]: Axed in the face by Christopher Judge as Troy tries to kill him, Nolan North looks on in shock. *''Death Stranding'' (2019) [Higgs Monaghan]: Commits suicide after being defeated by Norman Reedus. Gallery B38a3f62e27405e5cc5e30994d01c09f1ef34143.png|Troy Baker's video game death in BioShock Infinite. kai_leng_dies___mass_effect_3_by_loraine95-d4uo6vy.jpg|Troy Baker's video game death in Mass Effect 3. Troy Baker Mortal Kombat X.png|Troy Baker's video game death in Mortal Kombat X. Drilled.jpg|Troy Baker's video game death in BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea. TroyBakerGoW.png|Troy Baker's video game death in God of War (2018). Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Batman cast members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Resident Evil video game cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat video game Category:Psychological Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Comedy Stars Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Final Fantasy Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:John Wick Cast Members